Flying Phoenix
by aluapsepol
Summary: Roxanne era como a fênix que tanto amava, concluiu Vincent. Ela voou alto, incendiou seu caminho, iluminou os céus, encantou com suas façanhas lendárias. Isso não mudou com sua morte, nada mais digno que ser consumida pelo fogo que ela mesma causou. Ele apenas esperava que, como a fênix, ela pudesse renascer das cinzas.
1. Prólogo

Final Fantasy VII

– Flying Phoenix

Prólogo: A Explosão.

O local era um laboratório dos mais avançados, dava para sentir o cheiro de tecnologia pairando no ar. Encontravam-se na sala todos os materiais e equipamentos que um cientista comum mataria para ter. O ambiente amplo, com teto alto e objetos complexos de todos os tamanhos colocados em áreas específicas, era cheio de câmaras de vidro e computadores de todos os tamanhos, controlando com precisão qualquer coisa que acontecia ali. Poucas pessoas tinham acesso a tudo isso. Stark Shields, muito cedo, conquistou esse direito.

O jovem de olhos verdes e cabelos lisos passava mais tempo naquele centro de pesquisas que em sua própria casa, e parecia gostar disso. Não fazia isso para fugir da família, – pelo contrário, amava seus pais e faria de tudo por sua linda irmãzinha – mas trabalhar no laboratório foi seu sonho realizado, assim como o de seu pai. O senhor Shields incentivara seu filho de todas as formas e, quando Stark provou ser merecedor, indicara-o para sua sucessão no ramo científico. Com a aposentadoria do mais velho, a carreira oficial do segundo Doutor Shields começou.

Ele estava totalmente concentrado em sua tarefa, empenhado apenas em fazer aquilo funcionar. Era uma experiência grande - seu objetivo estava acima de tudo que havia criado. Isso é um fato que não pode passar despercebido, vindo de um menino que, aos oito anos, conseguiu burlar o sistema de segurança da mansão dos pais para brincar no campo. O mesmo garoto que, aos onze anos, desenvolveu um sistema de jogos que podia captar a personalidade das pessoas e mantê-las em arquivos de memoria, como personagens. Esse garoto cresceu e, aos quatorze anos, criou uma rede holográfica que reproduzia cada cômodo de sua casa em uma versão diminuta, escondida em seu quarto. Algo especial para vigiar sua irmã, pois ela era muito curiosa, mais ainda que a maioria dos bebês. Ou seja, analisando os feitos incríveis realizados quando ainda era menino, o que estava fazendo certamente seria algo mais que grandioso. Esforçando-se para calcular o momento certo de apertar o botão, ele não prestou atenção em nada ao seu redor. Só notou que havia algo muito errado quando alguém apertou um botão de emergência no canto da sala. Nesse momento, as luzes se apagaram, os computadores desligaram, sirenes de estourar os tímpanos soaram e faróis vermelhos começaram a piscar pelas paredes.

Olhou em todas as direções e viu pessoas correndo para a saída mais próxima de cada um, ao mesmo tempo em que um arrepio lhe subiu a espinha. Saiu de perto de seu trabalho, e mexeu-se com os outros, mas antes que pudesse alcançar a porta, ouviu uma voz conhecida chamá-lo, então olhou para trás e viu Rufus Shinra, fraco e preso em uma câmara de testes. Provavelmente era esse o motivo da evacuação do prédio: o projeto que dera errado. Um teste mal feito que travou o sistema e ameaçava destruir o prédio. Stark não precisou pensar, não haveria tempo para isso, apenas correu de modo desesperado até o painel ao lado da câmara fechada, praticamente esmurrou o botão que ativava o controle manual e se jogou contra a trava da porta, libertando o outro.

Os dois se viraram para uma das saídas e dispararam com alarde. A porta estava descendo a um ritmo acelerado e, para piorar, já estava na metade. Eles continuaram correndo. Lutavam com todas as forças para ir o mais rápido que suas pernas poderiam aguentar. Em um momento acharam que conseguiriam, mas depois lhes veio a compreensão: haveria tempo para que apenas um passasse, e esse teria de ser muito rápido.

O baque que a porta fez ao encostar-se ao chão passou a Stark o sentimento solene do que acontecera. Sabia o que aconteceria agora, conhecia o procedimento automático para situações como aquela, não havia nada a fazer além de esperar e, pela contagem regressiva que retumbava na voz sem emoção previamente gravada, não esperaria muito. Ele procurou o computador em que estivera mexendo pouco antes, digitou algo, compactou o arquivo recém salvo e o enviou para a única pessoa capaz de lidar com a importância das informações ali contidas. Fechou os olhos, assim conseguiu ver o rosto angelical de Roxanne, cujos olhos verdes pareciam grama molhada enquanto segurava o choro, ainda deixando uma lágrima teimosa escapar. O menino, agora numa floresta, encarava pela ultima vez – ou seria primeira? – o rosto daquela que prometeu a si mesmo proteger. Mas a visão não durou, em questão de segundos tudo desapareceu e ele foi jogado de volta à realidade.

Então, houve a explosão.


	2. Capítulo I

Capítulo Um: Legado

Todos estavam ali, a organização em peso se encontrava na sede. Espalhados, sentados, de pé, bebendo, conversando, o clima era descontraído. Tifa e Yuffie andavam de um lado ao outro para servir o pessoal e ter certeza de que todos estavam acomodados. Reeve adentrou o ambiente com uma expressão tensa e determinada. Andou até o balcão e serviu-se uma dose dupla de vodka, levantou o copo e bebeu em um gole. Ao verem isso, todos paralisaram. Era de conhecimento geral que Reeve não gostava de beber. Algumas vezes bebia, mas procurava evitar. Agora que o fez por vontade própria, qualquer que tenha sido o motivo, o caso era preocupante. Certamente era uma situação delicada.

Quando Reeve fez menção de que ia se mexer, todos os olhares divergiram para direções menos comprometedoras. Aliás, quase todos. Cloud observou atentamente enquanto o cérebro do grupo procurou um banco e sentou, apoiando suas costas contra o balcão. Analisou a tensão do outro enquanto ele tentava controlar a respiração, e viu enquanto Reeve abria e fechava a boca várias vezes, como quem quer falar, mas não sabe por onde começar. Ele já divagava sobre como poderia ajudá-lo mas, antes que chegasse a uma resposta, alguém o fez:

- Se precisa dizer algo, Reeve, apenas diga. Nós iremos escutar. - a voz rouca de Vincent assustou alguns ao quebrar o silêncio.

Tifa se aproximou de Reeve e colocou uma mão em seu ombro, oferecendo apoio. Vendo a deixa, Yuffie disse docemente:

- Não se preocupe, nós estamos em família.

Ainda nervoso, Reeve os olhou um por um. Procurou uma, aparentemente muito necessária, aprovação. E a encontrou no rosto de todos. Por último, olhou para Cloud. Esse lhe sorriu e acenou, sua boca se curvando em um sorriso que, embora fraco, era acolhedor. Por um momento, Reeve congelou, ele não poderia fazer aquilo, não conseguiria nem com toda a ajuda do universo, ele nem ao menos _queria_ fazer aquilo, mas era a coisa certa, algo necessário para que todos pudessem seguir com suas vidas. Mesmo aqueles que pensassem não querer nenhuma diferente daquela. Então, em um frenesi, lembrou-se da importância do que iria fazer e, sabia, se ele não fosse firme para isso, nenhum outro seria. Uma descarga de adrenalina percorreu seu corpo e ele iniciou seu discurso.

- Nós somos a AVALANCHE, dizemos isso com orgulho e cabeça erguida. Exatamente, alguém aqui sabe o que define AVALANCHE? - ninguém se manifestou, ninguém entendeu onde aquilo deveria levar - Vou contar uma historinha para vocês...

"AVALANCHE começou como um grupo mal visto e indesejado. Eram os 'meninos maus', os revoltados, que iam contra tudo e todos só por prazer. Essa antiga formação servia apenas para destruir. Depois, seus membros foram criando consciência e passaram a agir com o propósito de salvar o planeta, isso por causa dos resultados de um estudo da vida. Mas como acreditar nesse grupo se o líder se voltou contra eles e assumiu a presidência da principal inimiga? Como acreditar na AVALANCHE, se Rufus Shinra um dia a liderou?"

"O, na época, vice-presidente da Shinra, usou os insurgentes para derrubar o próprio pai, verdadeiro fundador da companhia. Depois da traição de Rufus, a AVALANCHE continuou, agora com o propósito mais definido. Defendia que usar a energia Mako era perigoso e isso poderia destruir o mundo como conheciam. Essa previsão se mostrou certa."

"Após vários desastres diretamente relacionados com ações da Shinra, a AVALANCHE tomou a forma que tem hoje. Passou a ser o lado certo. Podemos então responder minha pergunta. AVALANCHE existe para proteger o mundo das consequências trazidas pela Shinra. Nossa AVALANCHE servia para _derrotar_ a Shinra."

"Após o triste evento em que Biggs, Wedge e Jessie se perderam, o amor por nosso grupo continuou, mas a AVALANCHE deixou de ser chamada assim. Porém, o que somos nós, nós que lutamos contra Shinra, se não esse grupo, essa AVALANCHE? Nós somos isso, isso somos nós. Está aqui dentro – levantou a mão direita e bateu com força no lado esquerdo do peito – incrustado em nossos corpos, correndo por nossas veias. Será impossível esquecer isso, o sentimento que nos invade permanecerá o mesmo – Cloud, sem perceber, tocou a faixa rosa em seu braço – para sempre."

"Mas temos de encarar os fatos – deixou sua mão cair e suspirou pesadamente – a Shinra foi destruída, exterminada e transformada em cinzas, suas pesquisas completamente erradicadas. As únicas coisas que sobraram foram lembranças e poeira, que breve irá baixar. Hoje, um mês depois do fim, ainda está muito claro em nossas mentes para nos sentirmos seguros de que acabou, mas acabou. Precisaremos lembrar diariamente disso: a luta não vai continuar. Descobrimos o último ato." – nesse momento, ele parou de falar e encarou seus próprios pés.

Um silêncio longo se fez, todos perdidos em seus pensamentos, até ser cortado por um Cid agitado e impaciente:

- O que você está tentando nos contar? Qual o real motivo para toda essa ladainha?

Reeve respirou fundo, levantou seus olhos e, fitando Cid com pesar, terminou:

- O mundo não precisa mais de defensores, nós somos inúteis agora. A AVALANCHE é inútil.

O golpe foi forte demais. Eles haviam entendido o que Reeve queria dizer, mas não conseguiam se conformar. Ao sentir a apreensão dos seus, não mais, companheiros, ele falou como quem pede desculpas:

- Todos aqui já lutaram muito, mais até do que deveriam. Deram o que tinham, perderam mais do que suportariam. Vários morreram. Vocês sofreram. Sabem do que estou falando. – fez uma pausa, analisou a reação de alguns.

Tifa estava rígida, olhando para o vazio. Yuffie tinha lágrimas nos olhos e piscava para não derramá-las. Barret movia a cabeça, concordando com cada palavra. Cid estava surpreso, não acreditou que Reeve iria mesmo abrir o jogo.

- Esses tempos de dor, perdas, guerras, sangue e morte, passaram. Vocês venceram, de uma vez por todas. Conseguiram sobreviver, e salvaram a todos. O sonho foi realizado, construíram suas histórias com honra. Vocês, sem perceberem, sem ansiarem por isso, se tornaram verdadeiros heróis!

Cloud cerrou as pálpebras com força, não ouvia a voz de Reeve. Tinha certeza de ter escutado a voz de Zack Fair dizendo aquelas palavras. – "Minha honra, meus sonhos..." – Ele se viu de novo naquele campo cheio de sangue, sendo molhado pela chuva. Sentiu o vento atingir seu rosto, – "Meu legado" – mover seus cabelos. Viveu outra vez para ver a morte de seu amigo, seu peito doía pelo aperto em seu coração. Mas, diferente do que aconteceu no passado, ele não gritou e, ao abrir os olhos, estava no Seventh Heaven.

O bar estava silencioso, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos e lembranças atormentadoras. Por fim, Reeve Tuesti levantou-se e saiu pela porta da frente, alcançando as ruas de Edge. Tentou deixar para trás qualquer coisa relacionada à AVALANCHE, mas levou consigo uma dor no peito que, ele sabia, não iria desaparecer.


End file.
